Phantom Greetings
by kagome313
Summary: ((For SakuraRyuu)). Ignorance is only blissful when the past stays in the past. With a Christmas Costume Ball, mix ups are bound to happen and it's only then that Kagome's past and actions will prove to her just how bad ignorance can be. (Please give it a try and Read then Review)) 3


**PHANTOM GREETINGS**

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**A/N: This was done as a Christmas gift for **_**SakuraRyuu**_**, as I was her Secret Santa 2013. Enjoy! :D**

Have you ever paused to wonder how your actions may change you? Was there ever a thought as to the factors that thrust you into such actions with the whole cause and effect bullshit coming into play while trying to make sense of the situation? Most importantly – do you stop to examine how a specific decision could change your whole outlook on life? The very life you thought you were living to the fullest? Ever wondered about the _'what ifs'?_

It's funny how such simple questions never really crosses your mind for a serious answer until you're thrust into a particular situation. You could choose to walk to work instead of driving; you know – reward yourself with the scenery and fresh air. Probably make your own coffee instead of rushing to a coffee shop and spend money you could throw into a saving. Every decision breathes a reaction; whether it's good or bad, nothing is exempted from the order of consequences. It's just up to you to take it and do with it as you please.

As for Kagome and one particular decision she made?

She foolishly thought ignorance was the best medication.

That blissful ignorance was short lived the moment those familiar amber eyes swirling with humor behind his white mask, much like Kouga's mask – clashed with her surprised gaze. Kagome knew exactly who those amber liquid belonged too. She was sure her idea to dress like _The Phantom and Christine Daaé_ would be a unique choice since everyone usually thought to dress up as the usual, like Santa and Mrs. Claus or Barbie and Ken. So imagine her surprise when they'd bump into their mirrors upon their arrival.

Imagine _her_ surprise when she realized who was behind the white mask!

His midnight silken hair was braided in one, cascaded down his back. The way his bangs hung stubbornly low, kissing his lashes forced her to ball her hands into fists for fear of brushing them away, only to watch with a small smile as they defiantly fall back into place. His suit hugged him in all the right places, the historical look bringing out a beauty far more hypnotic than his usually confidently handsome look. Kagome felt as if her mouth was watering from her simple scrutiny. Shifting her attention to the female beside him, she noticed her hair was done the same, with curls, and by the way her hair was pinned high above, gave her the illusion of their hair length being the same. The white dress was also the same, right down to the smallest details. The corset area looked as if it was painted on, revealing ample cleavage to whoever desired a stare. This caused Kagome to look at her smaller chest in comparison, wondering if Inuyasha liked them bigger.

_It doesn't concern you idiot,_ she thought, cursing her indecent worries. _I'm a married woman!_

If she had known such a gaze would catch her attention, she would have feigned sickness in a heartbeat and hide away in their apartment. As much as Kagome looked forward to this specific ball in general, where they get to become someone else for one night, she would have never thought twice about skipping. Not when unwanted images she desperately wished to despise rose to the surface of her memory. Kagome pressed her laced covered hand to her chest, silently begging her heart to slow down, her eyes drifting around the beautiful decoration for some sort of distraction. She didn't need to look at the man before her to see the spark of knowing in his eyes, didn't need to get lost in his liquid pools to feel the intensity prickling her body.

She'd rather forget.

But the flashes of hands tugging against clothes, the harsh breathing and hurried murmurs tugged her back in the past, drowning her along the way.

But dammit if it wasn't a wonderful feeling.

_"Are you telling me that I don't belong here?" Kagome asked, her voice low and husky. Swirling her wrist lightly, causing the amber liquid in her glass to turn into a slight whirl pool, she smiled softly before locking eyes with the man beside her._

He smiled softly. "That's exactly what I'm saying ma'am."

Kagome furrowed her brows in distaste. "God, you make me sound so old Inuyasha." She shook her head at the thought, a shudder coursing through her body. Just because she was on the edge of thirty didn't mean she was old, right? "And how old are you anyways?"

Leaning back on the stool, the man openly roamed his eyes over Kagome, taking in ever curve with an unhidden want glowing in his eyes. The moment he stepped into the cozy bar, he'd taken notice of her instantly. The way she sat meekly in the corner, the small black dress teasing his cock into attention had him heading over to her almost instantly. He knew immediately, by the way she nervously looked around the club that she was fixing for something…

At the same time, her shyness was proof of her lack of skills and he'd be damned if he wasn't the one to help her out.

"I'm old enough and very observant," He winked at her, drawing a blush to the surface. "Like noticing how you're not here just for a drink."

Kagome cocked her head to the side, her eyes narrowing slightly. "And what exactly do you think I'm here for."

With a crooked smile, Inuyasha moved closer to her, his lips ghosting across her cheeks before settling on her ear. "A nice, hard fucking."

She gasped, drawing a deep chuckling from him. 

Kagome was pulled out of her thoughts just in time to hear her husband, Kouga introduce Inuyasha and his date as well as her – as his wife. It was like the guilt relish in making her uncomfortable, even more so when she unconsciously looked over at Inuyasha whose eyes lit up with a hint of delight. He was probably surprised, given that their first and only encounter never hinted at a marriage. And why would it when Kagome was sure – at that time – that she would be a divorced woman, with a ticking biological clock with no children. She wet her parched lips slowly, her hands smoothing out her dress with a shaking precision.

"Ah, who knew you were hiding such a beautiful _wife,_ Kouga?" His eyes flickered to Kagome's husband whose arm was wrapped securely around her waist. "It's a pleasure to meet you," His voice still had the ability to lick that dormant flame deep within her, coaxing it into a blazing ember. She shifted slightly when the pressure trickled from her erratic beating heart, to the pit of her stomach.

"Um," Stuttering, Kagome broke the pull of his eyes to look at his black gloved hand, outstretched and awaiting her own for a formal introduction. She almost snorted at the irony; remember the way his fingers played her to a moaning melody. Feeling the heat increased immensely at her sordid thought, with her breathing increasing slightly, she raised her hands slowly. "It's…a pleasure, Mr. Taisho." She took his hand with hesitancy.

The moment she felt him grip her hand, she flicked her gaze in his direction, gasping at the intensity aimed at her. 

_She felt his hot breath on her neck, his bare hands pressed firmly against her lower back, teasing her. Tilting her head to the side and giving him access to her neck, she shuddered when she felt his lips pressed lightly against her neck. He deftly rolled his hips against hers, the feel of his erection rubbing against her thigh caused her to buck against his own she was straddling. Their bodies moved sensually, almost as if they were having slow sex on the dance floor._

Scratch that. They _**were**__ having slow sex on the dance floor._

The feel of his erection grinding against her, his soft teasing kisses leaving a trail of fire against her neck. The confident press of his fingers against her back forced her closer to each deft roll of his hips against hers. Kagome's soft gasp and moan filled his senses as she clung to him, her body shuddering with each motion of his hips and hers.

"God you feel so fucking good." He breathed, biting her neck softly which forced a mewl from her lips.

"'Yasha…" She groaned, her hips bucking uncontrollably now, fighting for the release that refuse to rush forward.

At the sound of his name, Inuyasha groaned, easing back slightly before moving forward to capture her lips in a bruised and dominating kiss that left her breathless and wanton all at the same time.

Their eyes fluttered open as the kiss slowed, the magnetic pull too much to ignore as the rock and retreat of their hips became more urgent.

"Just like that baby," His murmur was a velvet rumble against her lips, his hands gripping her hips, guiding her towards him at a fast, uncaring pace.

Kagome's breathing increased, her legs growing weak as the pleasure consumed her. "I can't –…"

"You can," He whispered, his eyes hooded with lust. "You will…" He tilted her hips upward, holding her in place. Shifting slightly, he brought the pressure of his erection against her clit, and Kagome instantly bowed forward, her body shaking as her orgasm finally pushed to the surface. 

The sensual music drifting from the piano flooded her senses, lulling everyone into a state of a languorous feeling. Hushed speaking and enchanting laughter echoed just above the music and Kagome felt her eyes roaming the vicinity in search of a familiar face. Although given the theme of the party, it was almost impossible to pinpoint anyone seeing as most, if not all had worn a mask along with their costumes.

"Please," He started, a smirk playfully tugging on his lips. "Such formalities are behind us," Kagome fought the urge to lick her lips as his eyes heated, no doubt remembering the same thing, up until now, she was reliving. "Call me Inuyasha."

Yes. Of course.

Not wanting to taste the name on her tongue, Kagome smiled softly, accepting the coldness as she dropped his hand before turning to her husband. "I need to go find Sango," She placed her hands on his chest, a sort of sadness washing over her at the lack of response he drew from her.

Kagome remembered a time in the past, back when they were still in college, how a simple gaze would have her hot and bothered until he took care of her. She always basked in the feel of him touching her, enjoying the way he always took his time, winding her up until her body was taut, only to release her when she'd least expected it. She missed that about him.

"I'll be around," His smile was polite, but the love was dimmed. "Hopefully we won't have any mix up," He joked, his eyes shifting to Inuyasha and his date, who chuckled in return.

"I could never mistake anyone for you," Winking at him, she excused herself before hurrying off in search of Sango a.k.a The Evil Queen.

** 0-0-0-0-0-0**

_A bead of sweat trickled down the side of Inuyasha's face, his eyes dark with intent as he watched Kagome inhale and exhale quickly. Her hands flattened against his hard chest, sliding down to his hip and around until they settled against the curve of his ass._

"That was fucking beautiful," He breathed, her body still shuddering from her release.

Kagome smiled, resting her head against his shoulders. "That was amazing." Who knew she could get a release from a simple stimulation like dancing. She had never felt so liberated in her life. "I can't believe I just…" Refusing to finish her sentence, she felt her face heating up more upon noticing the crowd around them, although – thankfully – no one was paying them much attention.

"Let's go somewhere quiet."

She felt his breath against the curve of her neck, cooling her heated flesh. She felt his broad shoulders, his powerful thighs and the rock hard evidence of his erection pressing against her hypersensitive core. His grip on her hand was strong and dominating and without a word, he led her to the back of the club, where he took her off to the side. Darkness hid them completely as he braced his arms on either side of her head.

"What if someone sees us?" Kagome looked around quickly, but saw nothing but vehicles and darkness.

"What do you want?" He asked, ignoring her question as he moved closer to her.

She sucked in a shuddering breath, lifting her eyes to his lips before moving upwards to look into his glowing eyes. She licked her lips slowly, watching as his gaze flickered down to watch. Heat pooled between her legs, forcing her to press her legs tightly together. "I want you to kiss me."

Inuyasha groaned, dropping his head and latching on to her neck, kissing and sucking the saltiness away. Desire instantly burst from inside of her, a loud gasp echoing in the darkness. Inuyasha moved his hands lower on her hips, bunching up the dress until it had risen to expose the curve of her bare ass and a hint of her red thong.

"Where," He growled. His hands moved to palm her ass, squeezing and spreading it as he rocked against her.

Unconsciously she opened her legs wider, lifting a leg to wrap around his thigh to give him better access.

"Oh God," She moaned, the pain of his kisses against her neck, the feel of his rough hands palming and squeezing her ass – it was all too much as the roughness of his jeans rubbed harshly against her barely covered core.

"Do you want it here?" He mumbled, a hand squeezing between them to cup her wet pussy, forcing a deep groan from her throat. "You're so fucking wet for me," He groaned, slipping two fingers deep inside of her with ease.

"Inu…Ya…sha," She threw her head back in ecstasy, rolling her hips against his fingers.

Pulling away when her thrusts became untamed bucking, he moved his drenched fingers, smearing her juices across her bruised lips. "Or do you want it here?" He teased, easing back with a smirk playing on his lips.

Extending her tongue, she flicked it against his fingers before taking them into her mouth, all the while keeping her eyes locked with his. There was a small hitch in his controlled breathing, and Inuyasha bit his lips when he felt her grip his erection. With a pop as she released his well sucked fingers, she eased up, giving him an opened mouth kiss, her tongue flicking against his in a slow sensual move.

"I want this to kiss me here," She squeezed the head of his covered cock before rocking her hips against them.

Brushing her hand away, Inuyasha pressed his body flush against hers, giving her one hard thrust upwards, directly against her swollen clit. At the pleasurable feel, she was sure the fucking world tilted on its axis under her feet. The sound of her thong being ripped from her body jerked her into awareness, causing the world to disappear around them as his body crowded her, his scent bathing her in a haze of lustful delirium. All that mattered at that moment was the way he made her feel, and how responsive he caused her body to become.

All the years of being with her husband, he'd never made her feel the way she was feeling to such an extent. It scared her, and excited her all at the same time.

Her state of arousal skyrocketed, and she arched towards him, her moan turning to soft mewls as he pushed forward, drawing himself even closer to her.

Inuyasha took the reign of the kiss, forcing her back into submission as he sucked and bit her lips, flicking his tongue against hers as they hungrily devoured each other with open mouth kisses. But the way she was rocking against him, thrusting and grinding against his thick erection was all on her. He just stood there, trapping her against the wall as she worked her hips like a fucking pro.

"Tell me exactly what you want Kagome."

His demanding voice echoed against her lips and she hugged him closer, her nails digging into his back. "I want you inside me," She breathed, raking her nails down his back before yanking his shirt upwards, wanting to feel the hotness of his flesh. "I want to feel you stretching me," She moaned, her mind focusing on one thing.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked, though his hands moved up from her side to cup her breast as he dragged his lips from hers and to her ears.

"Yes!" She hissed, bucking against him without inhibition, "Now…Oh God, take me now, Inuyasha!"

"Jesus Christ," He cursed, her admission shocking him. He looked around the vicinity for the first time, making sure they were absolutely alone. When he was at ease from his surveying, he stepped back a little to undo his pants and release his straining cock. He gripped the thick rod in his hand, stroking it slowly while his other hand plucked and pinched her nipples roughly, causing her to whimper in response.

When her hands dropped from his waist, she knocked away his hand, gripping his erection firmly and stroking it in his absence.

"Fuck," He breathed, throwing his head back as the pleasure consumed him. "Oh fuck yeah," By now he was thrusting in her eager hands.

"Please."

He looked down at her, drinking in the way her nipples strained against her tight dress that was bunched at the waist – revealing her bare milky skin and bare pussy to his eager eyes. Digging into his pocket for a condom, he tore it open with his teeth, putting it in place quickly.

Then without warning, his mouth clammed down on hers, demandingly, and she raised a hand to press against the back of his head, deepening the kiss even more. Kagome felt him hook his arm under her right leg, drawing her closer to him as he pressed his hand against hers that was still stroking his erection.

Guiding the tip to her opening, he didn't falter in his movement as he surged forward, burying himself to the hilt.

Kagome broke the kiss with a throaty guttural moan. 

Frustration was evident on Kagome's face as she walked quickly around the room in search of her friend. How hard was it to find an evil queen? It wasn't like they had that many guests and on top of that, Sango's dress wear was custom made – the color of black and deep purple that should catch her eyes on a simple glance!

"This is hopeless," she grumbled, feeling for her cell phone in her clutch as she headed outside in the garden. If she was lucky, her mindless friend was out there, probably stealing a few touches from her husband.

Thinking back once again to the way her husband was, she smiled sadly, wondering if he would make her night special as he'd promise when they were getting ready earlier. The way he'd winked at her made her flush wantonly. Now, the thought of something special made her eager for it, and she rushed down the steps that led out to the garden with vigor. Even if she didn't find Sango, hopefully her hubby would find her and do well on his promise.

As if God answered her prayers, she was quickly tugged from the path, into a small alcove. A body was pressed firmly against hers, and her only indication was the black gloved hands that made quick work at drawing her dress into his fists until her bare ass was pressed against his growing erection.

"Kouga?" She gasped, but got not answer as he rolled his hips against hers, causing a muffled moan to tumble from her throat.

His hand gripped her waist, the other moving in front to cup her pulsing core. Kagomerocked against the hand, her excitement growing each passing seconds as he manipulated her pleasure by circling her clit firmly.

"God, that feels so damn good," She breathed, pushing back on his erection with her eyes closed. "I had a feeling your promise would be something like this." She threw her head back against his shoulders, bucking into his hand, his fingers sliding down to her center before dragging back up slowly to circle her clit quickly.

His breathing was hot against her skin, his lips lightly kissing the curve of her neck as he brought her closer to the edge before slowing down just as she was about to tumble over.

"We have to be quick," She breathed, her hips working rapidly against his erection. "I need to feel you inside of me," Moaning loudly when she felt his bare fingers press against her entrance – not even remembering when he'd take off his gloves – she rolled her hips until his finger sunk inside of her, causing her to groan loudly.

"Shhh," He whispered, the strain evident in his voice.

Kagome thrashed against him, feeling the press of his erection against her, the pressure of his thump on her clit and the stroke of his fingers deep within her. It was almost too much to bare, sure she would pass out before she got her release.

"Please…I'm so close," She hurried out, her hips ignoring her as they surged forward, searching for that right touch to throw her over into completion.

She felt him smile against her neck, his other hand that was playing with her breast, leaving to release his erection. The heavy slap of his cock against her ass made her giggle softly, which quickly turned to a moan the moment he pushed it between her legs.

"Damn," She hissed, his head thrusting between her pussy lips quickly while his breathing hitched and puff against her ears.

Kagome pushed back against him with her legs pressed close, squeezing him against her while her wetness made him slicker as he thrust between her. When he angled his hand in front of her, pushing his rod against her core, the head rubbing against her clit with each surge forward, she felt her legs weakening, her body breaking out in a sweat as she jerked against him. Kagome moved her hand towards his, their fingers lacing as she felt the push and retreat of his cock against their hand, dampening them with her juices as well as his own.

She rolled her hips against him, turned on by his harsh breathing and soft groans – an indication of his closeness.

Together they rocked against each other, meeting thrust for thrust. Their moans grew each passing seconds, her moans growing higher while his control kept his at bay. She felt him pull away from her, leaving her to feel the thickness alone as he brought his hand up to her mouth, pushing two fingers in her mouth to muffle her cry of ecstasy.

Kagome's quivering body bowed forward as her released tore through her, both her hands moving to cup between her legs. His thrusts became hurried, and quick as his release neared. One final thrust had his juice spurting out on her hands and she felt another orgasm roll forward from the feel of his own.

Quickly, he spun her around, and she barely glimpsed his mask through her lidded eyes before he thrust himself deep within her, her pussy walls clamping around him instantly.

"Fuck," He hissed, taking her mouth just before she cried out.

Kagome rode him as her orgasm took its course, her hands gripping his broad shoulders for support. With each steady stroke of his cock deep within her, Kagome hugged him closer to her, resting her head against his shoulder while he hugged her around the waist as she continued the ride during the aftershock. She inhaled his scent deeply, licking his damp neck with a moan. She always loved the way he smelled – _he was like a walking aphrodisiac._

She'd never felt so fucking sated in her life.

Her body sagged against him, her mind fogged with nothing but pleasure. "Wow," she mused, wondering what caused her husband to be so feral. She'd never experienced this from him before, but could probably chalk it up to their lack of sexual escapades over the past couple of months. She giggled softly when she felt him kiss her neck sensually, making her squirm in his arms.

"I know our marriage is still rocky, but…this right here?" She eased back with a wide grin and a blush flushing her features. "This gave me…ho…pe…"

Kagome gasped as she looked into glinting pools of amber.

"Inuyasha!" She breathed untangling herself from his grip. She shuddered when he slipped out of her, her body instantly craving more of him. "I thought…I…What the hell?!" She screamed, straightening her clothes quickly.

Inuyasha wet his lips slowly, his eyes roaming her body as if she was naked. "For a millisecond I thought you were Kikyou," He admitted, referring to his callous date. But that was quickly diminished the moment he heard Kagome's voice. He couldn't stop himself if he wanted to – even after hearing he call out her husband's name – a man he didn't even knew existed. Shaking his head slowly, eyes as bright as the moon, he slowly smirked at her, remembering how responsive she was – and by the looks of things, she hadn't changed.

"You know I'm married!" She hissed, looking around quickly for any witnesses. "And you have a date!"

"That didn't stop you before," Taking a step closer to her, he wrapped an arm around her waist, his other hand stroking her cheek softly.

Kagome would be lying if she said his simple touch and proximity didn't make her yearn for more. "We…shouldn't," She whispered.

His lips descended up hers slowly, giving her time to reject him. When he realize she wasn't about to stop him, he captured her lips in a slow sensual kiss, groaning with want when she responded to him.

Breaking the kiss with a soft exhale of breath, she pressed her palms against his hard chest, her eyes falling closed as she inhale the aphrodisiac scent that she knew belonged only to him. It was a decedent scent that drugged her, filled her with nothing but heated thoughts and aroused her until he satisfied her. She was ashamed to see how much she was still addicted to such a scent…So addicted to _him._

Biting her lips, she was torn.

A simple look into his magnetic eyes crumpled her resistance.

"Not here."

Inuyasha grinned widely before brushing his lips over hers and dragging them along her cheek, stopping short of her ear. "Where," he breathed.

With a wide, bashful grin, Kagome laced her fingers with his, dragging him deeper into the garden, away from the party. "Anywhere but here," She whispered, the wind carrying her words to his ears.


End file.
